In My Arms Again
by Anaielle
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Sakura that made her accept an invitation from a prestigious school. But Sasuke entered the school too after a couple of years and now he finds her simply irrestible. He'll do anything to have her back.
1. Welcome to Konoha High!

**Title: In My Arms Again  
****Author: Anaielle**  
**Disclaimer: Anaielle-hime does not own Naruto. It is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
****Summary: Sasuke broke up with Sakura so he could be with a girl he found perfect for him. Sakura left for another school but it wasn't long since Sasuke entered that same school and he then found her simply irresistible. He is getting her back whatever it takes. **

**Warning:[AU, Slight OOCness.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha High**

"Sakura we need to break up," said Sasuke seriously. "I found someone else."

Even before Sakura could say something, Sasuke turned his back and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Forehead!" called Ino. "Forehead! What did Sasuke say? Hey! Why are you crying?"

"He broke up with me."

"What? He broke up with you!"

"Shh… Lower your voice Ino," said Tenten. "Sakura stop crying already."

"Sakura-chan, please stop crying," pleaded Hinata. "I'll treat you to a strawberry milkshake!"

Sakura smiled. "Really?"

"Hai."

"Oi Hinata! You treat me too," interjected Tenten while Ino pointed at herself indicating she be included too.

"Hai! hai!"

"Yay!"

Haruno Sakura together with Yamanaka Ino, Suichiro Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto are all 2nd year students at Fire Middle School. They have known each other since they were little and it gradually developed into pairs of romantic relationships. That was until Uchiha Sasuke broke up with Haruno Sakura and introduced his new girlfriend, Hatsuko Karin in their group. At first, Ino and Tenten resented the girl but after several days they become the best of friends that left Sakura like an outcast from their group and eventually, almost the whole school turned their backs on her since they say that they tolerated her because he was Uchiha Sasuke's "girlfriend". Sakura isn't beautiful as people in their school say. She wore thick glasses and she had her hair in a crazy bun. The only reason they say that Sasuke made Sakura his girlfriend was because all of their other friends paired off and that leaves him and Sakura. Only Hinata talked to her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess."

"Sakura-chan it's alright. I'm more worried about you."

"Hinata don't worry because I've decided already. I'm transferring to another school."

"Huh? What! Why? What school?"

"Konoha High School."

"Sakura-chan I know it is the top school but you can't transfer there because they don't have a program for middle-school students there."

"They do have a program Hinata-chan but it is on an invitational basis. I was invited to attend Konoha High's special program for middle school students."

"Oh my God! I'm so proud of you! You are considered one of the most intelligent students in the whole country but I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry I'm going to call you regularly okay?" assured Sakura. "Just don't tell anybody about it. Well, I don't think somebody would notice or even dare to ask but still, can you promise me Hinata that you won't tell anybody about this?"

"Hai. I promise."

"Arigato"

"When are you transferring?"

"Classes in there would start next month but I have to be there by next week. So I'm leaving this coming Sunday."

"You're leaving this Sunday? But its 2 days from now! I can't believe this but since you're my friend I'll be there. What time would be your departure?"

"9:00 am"

"I'll be there I promise," said Hinata. "It's getting late already. I think we need to go home."

"Hai. Bye Hinata!"

"Sayonara!"

Sunday came and Sakura bid her farewell to Hinata. Sakura knew that this was only temporary since she knew that Hinata and the rest would have to enter Konoha High too. It was the best school in the whole country and they were from the most affluent families. Obviously, their parents wouldn't want their children on just some random high school. Hinata, on the other hand noticed as time goes by that Sakura was being happier than before and she knew that Sakura made the right decision.

After two years…

"OMG! This is such a nice school," said Ino. "But how come there are only few students?"

"Troublesome."

"What did you say Nara?"

"Nothing. There are only a few students here because you have to be very very intelligent and exceptionally rich to be able to survive this school."

"Oh!"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are you looking for someone?" asked Naruto.

"Iie."

"I wonder how the dobe was able to enter this school."

"I heard that teme!"

True enough it was quite a surprise that Naruto was able to enter Konoha High but because he was unpredictable you'll never know what he'll do. He surprised the school board with his interview results and had unanimously agreed to let him enter the school.

"Guys come on! Let us get inside the building," said Tenten as she tugged Neji. "We are all in class I-A right?"

"Hai."

"Come on Sasuke-kun," stated Karin.

"Hn."

The group entered the main building and searched for their classroom, which was in the 2nd floor right wing. They hastily entered the room noticing there were several students from other freshmen classes were already changed into dreaded "fangirls". Seeing there were also students already in the room Karin said, "If you are going to try to get my Sasuke-kun's attention. Forget it or you'll suffer the dire consequences."

But to Karin's surprised nobody even bothered looking at her or to the gang. Most of the students already in the room were either reading or writing. She hid her embarrassment by sitting quickly and conversing with the group as if nothing happened. This was the scene when the bell rang and their sensei entered the room. Everybody stood up, bowed and greeted, "Ohayo Gozaimasu sensei!"

"Good morning to you too. Please sit down." The students then sat down. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the entire school year. The machine installed in every classroom door in this school, as most of you already know records your attendance and punctuality. If there would be an excuse for absence and tardiness please approach me immediately so we could erase records of such. Now let us start with the election of class officers. I hope you read the student hand book well. The nomination for class president is now open."

About five students raised their hand and Kurenai called the girl named Aika.

"I nominate Sakura-chan!"

'Sakura. Where could she be? I know I did something wrong to her. She even told me years ago that we should enter this school together. I know I can't go back and erase my mistakes so I only hope that she's fine.'

Kurenai smiled. "Well, do we have other nominees?"

"I nominate Uchiha Sasuke for president," said Karin proudly.

"I moved that the nomination for president be closed"

"I second the motion."

The election for president concluded with "Sakura-chan" winning the election by most of the votes that left Karin and the rest of the gang surprised and dumbfounded. And Sasuke was officially made the vice-president of the class. The rest of the election turned out fine.

"I can't believe this. How could Sasuke-kun lose! Who is this Sakura anyway?"

Just as she spoke a beautiful lady entered the room. Dressed in Konoha High's complete uniform, her wavy pink tresses were neatly tied into a high ponytail. "Gomen Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade-sama called me in her office." Kurenai nodded and motioned her to take her seat while she scanned the room and saw a familiar face. She waved at her and said, "Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata? You know her?" asked Tenten though there was a sense of familiarity to the girl.

"That is Haruno Sakura."

Everyone in the group paled in color except for Karin and Hinata. The group eyed her carefully and saw that she didn't went to her seat yet. She was in front looking at their other classmates, who were smiling guiltily while putting up a peace sign. "You didn't make me, did you? "

"Sorry. Ahehe"

"Hmph! Your mean!" said Sakura while pouting her lips. "So who is the vice-president?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Her classmates not knowing that she knew him long before pointed the onyx-eyed teen at the far-end of the room.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke!" The group was stunned especially Sasuke. They thought that Sakura would treat them indifferently but she was so nice. She then turned to look at Kurenai and the rest of the class, "By the way guys we did it!"

"Congratulations!" greeted Kurenai as she saw how almost ¾ of the class was cheering and shouting 'Yay'. "But sorry to interrupt your celebration, class is over."

"Gomen Kurenai-sensei," apologized the "3/4's of the class". "See you tomorrow sensei."

"See you tomorrow!" said Kurenai. "Sakura, you know what to do."

"Hai." And Sakura stood up from her seat and told the whole class, "Good morning everyone! According to the principal, all first year students should proceed to the dormitory after meeting their adviser. There would be a school tour by the dorm manager."

* * *

Please review. Thank you very much. 


	2. The School Tour

**Title: In My Arms Again  
Author: Anaielle  
Disclaimer: Anaielle-hime does not own Naruto. It is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Sakura so he could be with a girl he found perfect for him. Sakura left for another school but it wasn't long since Sasuke entered that same school and he then found her simply irresistible. He is getting her back whatever it takes.  
Warning: AU, Slight OOCness. Mild to moderate Karin bashing-I think. **

**Chapter 2: The School Tour **

"Please leave the room immediately and proceed to the dormitory," said Sakura as the students one by one stood up and prepared to leave the room. "Check your rooms first and then we will assemble at the dormitory lobby at exactly 10:00. See yah!"

"Do we really need to go too Sakura-chan?"

"Kentaro-kun we have too." More of their classmates approached Sakura while Sasuke and the others left for the dorm. They huddled close together and Sakura talked in an almost whispering way. "We are still basically freshmen and besides the sempais told us to visit them when we get back from vacation. They have something for us."

"Ne, Sakura-chan! You'll be the only one who'll have gifts from the sempais. They pamper you like you're their little sister."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Sakura-chan!"

"'Coz your nice," said Kentaro.

"Pretty," added Aika.

"And smart and well, everything that goes in between," finished Ayesha. "I know you won't notice that since we are treating you the same."

And then all of them shouted, "Sakura-chan is our little sister! We'll give our gifts later."

"That's so sweet of you guys." Sakura smiled. "I have gifts for everyone too. I'll give it later too and besides we have to celebrate, right? Let's go to our dorm first!"

"Yeah!"

They were batch 2007 of Konoha High- Special Middle School Division. They were the top students of the country. They, who breathe, to study and garner more knowledge. They, who train to be good at all fields. They, who are busy to even indulge into the complicated twists and turns of a romantic relationship- that is what most of the people believe but the reason why their love lives almost cease to exist was because it was either they were betrothed or they had someone special already. The main point here is because they all are almost similar- admit it, they're bookworms with an attitude- they grew close to each other. Fight one and face everyone. And that's not the end of it. The sempais they were talking about a while ago were students who graduated from Konoha High- Special Middle School Division.

At the other side of the school was another group. They were the elite of Fire Middle School, the best middle school in the country- KHSMSD is unknown to many and it doesn't really follow a middle school program.

"How dare she order us!"

But nobody even commented on what Karin said.

"Hinata-chan, how come Sakura-chan seems to know that your in the same school and class too?" asked Naruto.

Now, this caught the attention of everybody.

"Naruto-kun she really knows that we'll be classmates ever since I got the acceptance letter."

"But how did she know?" Naruto's denseness and stupidity made the others try to stifle their laughter except Hinata who patiently explained to her boyfriend, "Sakura-chan and I have constant communication since the day she left Fire Middle School."

"You did? How come you never told us?" asked Neji.

"You didn't ask me and besides Sakura-chan made me promise not to tell you."

"Oh."

"Let's just stop talking about that bitch. She doesn't deserve the attention." Karin latched onto Sasuke's arms. "Come on Sasuke-kun let us see our rooms."

"Hn."

All freshmen except for KHSMDS graduates arrived early this morning without the chance of even seeing the dormitory they are going to stay but their things have already been shipped here since last week.

Upon the group's arrival to the dormitory, they were immediately handed with their room keys.

"So the boy's rooms are on the right wing while ours is on the left."

"What? Were separated from the boys? I can't believe this," complained Karin. "Sasuke-kun, can you do something about this?"

With that statement, these were the thoughts of other dormers.

'_Eeew! A __**flirt!**__'_

'_What a __**bitch!**__'_

'_Ooh a __**slut!**__'_

"Aa."

The group then headed first on the girl's place.

"OMG! This is so beautiful!"

The rooms in the dormitory were for 2 persons to share. Hinata and Tenten were in room 307, Karin and Ino on room 309, Sasuke and Naruto in room 304, Neji and Shikamaru in room 302. Each bedroom has 2 beds, 2 study tables, 2 closets and cabinets and an aircon.

"Our things are already in place," said Ino.

"We have to get down to the lobby," reminded Neji. "It's 9:45 already."

"Right. Let's just decorate our rooms when we get back here later."

"Troublesome."

When the group reached the lobby, most of the freshmen were there already.

"Hey guys! Let's approach our new classmates," called Kentaro as he tugged the rest to Sasuke's group.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" greeted Aika. "You guys are in the same class as we are, right?"

"Hai!" answered Naruto and Ino cheerfully while the rest just gave a nod.

"By the way I am Ogawa Aika and the idiot beside me is Suichi Kentaro." Kentaro pouted while the others laughed. "The pretty girl beside him is Ayesha Mallory. She's half British."

"I'm not that pretty but yeah I'm half brit," said Ayesha, which earned her a boink from Aika. "The girl in pigtails is Hitatsu Kanami while the guy beside her is her twin, Zeami.

"Hi!"

"Continuing our introduction, the 5 guys eating beside Zeami are Ohira Shigeru, Mori Hanzo, Ikeda Ichiro, Sato Takeo and Miki Reizei." The boys grinned and it made Ino and Tenten blush. "And the girls who are drinking milkshake beside those guys are Fukuda Yoko, Akatsu Michiko, Hata Mikan and Kishi Saimei."

"And for the finale, I know you've met her earlier this morning. Just let me introduce her again. Our very own class president, Haruno Sakura" said Kentaro. "Oi Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan is spacing out again!"

"Reizei's right! Will somebody please knock Saku-chan out of her reverie?" asked Saimei as Hanzo approached Sakura and pinched her nose.

"Ow! Hey! Hanzo why are you pinching me?"

"Sakura-chan were introducing you to our new classmates and you were spacing out," explained Zeami.

"Gomen. I forgot to tell you a while ago that these guys were my classmates back in middle school." Sakura bowed. "Hi guys! Nice seeing you again."

"Sakura-chan! Is that really you?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm? Well, let me see," said Sakura. "Pink hair. Check. Wide forehead. Check. Green eyes. Check. Yeah I'm definitely Haruno Sakura. Just joking. I'm sure this guys would want to know your names."

"Huh? Oh right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the top student in this school."

Sasuke and the gang just ignored him while the others that included Sakura just smiled at blonde's antics.

"And this very very pretty girl beside me is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kawaii!!"

"A-ano… Ni-nice to me-meet you."

"The long-haired guy beside him is his cousin Neji. His a cold-hearted jerk who loves conditioning his hair."

Neji whacked Naruto on the head that rendered him unconscious for the time being. Giggles were heard this time.

"Since the baka here is unconscious, I'll continue. The girl in buns is Tenten. She is Neji's girlfriend." Tenten smiled. "The pineapple head is my boyfriend Shikamaru. And I am no other than Yamanaka Ino."

"You guys look good with each other."

"Of course. I'm Hatsuko Karin and as you already know, this Uchiha Sasuke. My boyfriend."

"Hn."

As much as the people want to continue their tête-à-têtes, a voice boomed out of the speaker ordering them to group according to their classes. The students move swiftly, afraid that they might be scolded on their first day of classes.

"Ohayo! I am you dorm manager, Shizune. Were all going to start the school tour in a few minutes. The 6 freshman classes will each have a 'tour guide' so you'll appreciate the tour better. I'll be touring class I-A, while the others by their respective advisers."

Class I-A immediately approached Shizune.

"I see a lot of familiar faces and fresh ones too."

"Familiar faces? Are there some repeaters here?" asked Karin boastfully.

Shizune smiled slyly. "Maybe. But that's not the point. You guys find a partner but since were 23 in the class one would have three students in their suppose to be pair."

"Sakura-chan I'm sure you want to have some bonding time with your former classmates. Why don't you pair with them for a while?" suggested Mikan.

"Eh? I don't think-"

"Sakura-chan! Hinata said that she wanted to be your partner and since I also wanted to talk to you, can you be our partner?"

"A-ah… Hai."

"Yay!"

"Come on people! We are going start with the tour," called Shizune. "We will visit lodging units first. As you all know your dormitory, the Hokage Hall is only for freshmen. So by next year you are going to be transferred to other units. Our first stop, the Tsuchikage Hall."

"Oh that's right! Sakura-chan, what's your room number?" inquired Naruto. "Who is your room mate?"

"A-ano… um…"

"Students please pay attention! We are now here in front of the Tsuchikage Hall."

"OMG! This looks like a 5 star hotel," said Ino. "Shizune-san, who lives in here? Senseis?"

"No. Students like you also live here."

The rest of Ino's group joined and listened intently with the conversation. Karin started, "Can we transfer here Shizune-san? I mean I'm sure we could pay the rents."

"Board and lodging is free here in the Tsuchikage Hall but this dormitory is exclusive only for special students chosen by the school administrators and board of directors." Shizune mischievously smiled at the KHSMSD students in the class. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

Naruto and the gang were surprised on how beautiful the Tsuchikage Hall is. On the first floor you could find the library, dormitory office, dining and conference room. The dormitory consists of 10 floors accessible through an elevator or the staircase. Shizune explained to the students specifically Ino and the gang that students living in the Tsuchikage Hall don't have to share a room to someone else.

"I am definitely going to have a talk with the school administrator. I wish to be transferred here," stated Karin.

"Class! I know it's fun to tour the school around but the principal just asked me to do something very important. So we need to stop the tour first but if you really want to visit every building in this school feel free to do so. I'm going to hand 4 maps just share it with your classmates."

"Hai." Shizune handed the maps to Sakura and immediately left the dormitory.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I'm sure you guys need the map more."

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan! Come on! We need to get to the mall. We've got a party to hold later!" called Ichiro.

"Hai." Sakura faced Hinata. "You are invited at our party too. 7 pm at Tsuchikage Hall's conference room A. Bring the others with you if you want. Attire is casual. See you later!"

* * *

Please review.  
Thank you! 


	3. A Little Interaction

**Title: In My Arms Again  
Author: Anaielle  
Disclaimer: Anaielle-hime does not own Naruto. It is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Sakura so he could be with a girl he found perfect for him. Sakura left for another school but it wasn't long since Sasuke entered that same school and he then found her simply irresistible. He is getting her back whatever it takes.  
Info bits: All the major characters in this fic are 16 year old in age, unless stated otherwise.  
Warning: AU, Slight OOCness. Mild to moderate Karin bashing-I think.**

**Shout-outs: Thank you for all those who reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it. Sorry if hadn't got the chance to reply to each of your review but I'm definitely trying. Hope you'll continue reading and reviewing In My Arms Again. You guys r0ck! **

**Chapter 3: A Little Interaction**

"Hinata, Tenten, Karin!" Ino was hyperventilating. "Guys! This is awesome!"

"What's the fuss about?"

"Tenten-chan, **THEY.GOT.A.MALL.INSIDE.THE.SCHOOL.CAMPUS!**"

Tenten hadn't fully grasped the weight of what Ino had said so she said, "So what?"

Jaw drop.

"What?" Hinata smiled and patted Tenten on her shoulders. She slowly digested what Ino said. Breath in. Breath out. "THEY GOT A MALL IN HERE?"

"Hai Hai. You can now check those weapons you adore so much." Tenten smiled. "While Ino-chan and Karin-chan can shop all the clothes they want."

"What are waiting for? Let's visit the mall now."

"Wait Ino, shouldn't we bring the boys along?" suggested Karin.

The four girls grinned.

▫▫◊◊▫▫

"This is absolutely marvelous! This mall has all the shops I go to," commented Ino.

"And they got some new stores that sell fabulous clothes."

"I'm glad that you were able to buy the things that you want but can't you just be a little faster?"

"I think Neji-nii-san is right. Why don't we eat first?"

The guys were delighted and immediately took hold of the shopping bags the girls had.

"But where do we eat?" asked Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

"How about ramen? I saw a branch of Ichiraku here," suggested Naruto eagerly. "Yay! Ramen! Ramen!"

All of them cringed as Naruto began yapping about his beloved ramen again. Sasuke took the responsibility on preventing Naruto from making them go into another ramen spree. "Dobe! We are not eating ramen. We are going to eat at that diner beside Ichiraku."

"No! Except for you, we want to eat at Ichiraku. Right?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry but we like to eat something aside from ramen," said Ino.

Hinata feeling sorry for her beloved boyfriend immediately consoled him. "Naruto-kun. Don't be sad."

"But I don't get to eat ramen."

"How about if you join us in eating in that diner then I'll cook your special ramen later?"

"Really? You're going to cook that special ramen of yours? For Naruto only?"

"Hai Naruto-kun!"

"Yay! My lovely Hinata is going to cook for me." Sasuke tugged Naruto by the collar of his uniform. "Teme! What are you doing?"

"Shut up. I'm hungry!"

The group entered a fine diner named Quixotic Dreams. The ambiance was quite romantic and the tables were arranged in such a way there could be privacy for costumers.

"How about that seat in the corner?"

"Hn."

A waitress approached them but they can't see her face because her head hung low. She wore a cute uniform more fit to be worn in a fashion show rather than in work. "May I take your order please?"

"I think I heard Sakura-chan's voice," pointed out Naruto.

"Eh? It's me guys."

"SAKURA-CHAN! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto while Sasuke stared at her as if this would be the last time he is going to see her.

"I work here." Sakura smiled sweetly. "So what do you want?"

'Oh My God! I can't believe I betrayed my best friend for Karin. And after all the bad things that we have done to her she's still nice to us,' thought Ino.

"You're working here? Short on money? I can't imagine how you were able to enroll in this exclusive school," insulted Karin. "Oh well, maybe that big brain of yours actually managed to help you."

Tenten and Neji were thinking the same thing. _'Didn't Karin know that Sakura is richer than her? She's the sole heiress of the Haruno Group of Companies. I want to ask myself again, how was I able to get along with this bitch of a woman? '_

Sakura just smiled again and ignored her. "So what are you going to order?"

"Spaghetti," answered Sasuke. "And water."

"I'll have steak and mango juice, Sakura-chan."

"Sure thing Ino-chan," said Sakura

"I thought you're watching your weight Ino? Troublesome," commented Shikamaru. "I'll have an order of steak too."

"Neji-kun, Hina-chan and I would want to have fettuccine."

"I'll have steak too Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

""I'll have something the same as my Sasuke-kun!"

"Ok! Is that all?"

The group nodded in agreement. As Sakura was heading to the counter a little girl tripped and the glass that the little girl hold shattered into pieces. One big shard accidentally struck Sakura's feet. "Itai!"

Sasuke got ready to stand up and help Sakura but Karin noticed this and held her boyfriend's hand tightly. The youngest Uchiha sighed in resignation. As for the injured Sakura, she didn't mind her wounded feet but managed to at least walk in front of the now terrified little girl.

"Ne, Little girl, are you okay?"

"Hai. Gomen nii-chan!" The girl was near into crying.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Just be careful next time." Sakura patted the girl's head. "Take care!"

"Arigato nii-chan!"

'_Che. She's the same after all. She's still the little girl I met back at the park_.'

FLASHBACK

_12 years ago_

"_Tohru-nii-chan, can I play here?"_

"_Hai. Just don't go too far, ok?"_

"_Hai."_

_Little Sakura-chan ran around the park, occasionally twirling her cute red dress. Like a child who ate a lot of sugar, Sakura was hyper. She climbed up a tree and prop herself comfortably at the lowest branch she reached. After a few minutes, a little robin rested atop farthest end of the branch that Sakura was sitting. And basically a child doesn't know the effects of too much curiosity enthusiastically tried to reach for the bird. Unfortunately, the branch wasn't strong to enough to support even little Sakura-chan's weight so gradually it began to break._

"_Onegai! Somebody help me please!" shouted Sakura frantically. "Tohru-nii-chan!"_

_But her sitter was nowhere to be found because Sakura ran far from her. In a good twist of fate a gallant young man-ehem- a child came to poor Sakura-chan's rescue._

"_Don't woyi hime I'm going to save you!"_

_Then the branch snapped with Sakura falling down. Down. Down to the little arms of the gallant little boy but then again he was too small to support Sakura. So both of them collapsed into the ground. _

"_Gomen. Gomen!"_

"_It's alwight. You should see if you are okay first bepor thingking abowt other's."_

_Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Awigato gozaimasu for saving me. I am Hawuno Sakuwa."_

"_Uchiwa Sasuke."_

End of flashback

Sasuke was completely lost in his train of memories with Sakura until he heard a somewhat already familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hai. Don't worry about me Kentaro-kun."

"Geez. You're too stubborn Sakura-chan." Kentaro gently encircled his hands on Sakura's waist to support her in standing up but a certain someone didn't thought of this action as helping but rather "taking advantage" of the situation. "I told you to stop working here already."

"Demo… There are still a lot of orders." Sakura pouted. "Please let me work here."

"I'm giving you an off this day. That is an order. Go back to your room and I'll have someone see your wound."

Sakura half-heartedly answered, "Hai."

"Chotto matte! Are you firing Sakura-chan from her work?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? I can't possibly fire her here. She's one of the owners of this store," stated Kentaro proudly. "As her friend and classmate I'm self-appoint myself to be responsible of her welfare. She's a stubborn as a bull. If I let her work more she'll just strain her injury more."

"Oh!" Naruto grinned and muttered, "Yes I believe Sakura-chan is short on money."

Karin blushed in embarrassment as she remembered the insult she hurled a while ago.

"Ne! You're Sakura-chan's friends right? Can you escort her to her room? I have to do Sakura-chan's work so I can't escort her back to her room"

"Kentaro-kun! I'm fine. I can go back all by myself," contradicted Sakura.

"It's fine. We are going to escort her to her room," stated Sasuke while Ino nudged and eyed Tenten.

"Matte Sasuke, how about if you escort Sakura to her room while we wait for the food we ordered then we can eat the food at Sakura's place," suggested Tenten as he signaled Neji to back her up. "Right?"

"I agree with my girlfriend Uchiha. You could just leave Karin's shopping bags to Shikamaru."

"Huh? Wh-" Ino pinched Shikamaru's hand. "Oh yeah! That's right! Sheesh troublesome."

"Sasuke-kun I'll come with you," said Karin.

"But Karin-chan we have to buy a dress for tonight's party," stopped Hinata. "Sakura invited us to a party later."

"Eh? But…"

"Come on Karin! We know how you're good your fashion skills are," flattered Ino as she winked at Naruto.

"And don't you want to pick a clothe for teme?"

"Uh… Demo…"

"Onegai Karin!" pleaded Ino, Tenten and Naruto.

"Fine."

"But you don't have to do this," interjected Sakura. "I can go back there alone."

"Now now Sakura-chan don't be hardheaded. Your friends here offered to help," said Kentaro. "Such nice friends you have. Call me Kentaro by the way. Thank you for helping Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"Arigato gozaimasu everyone," thanked Sakura. "As what Hinata-chan please come to our party later."

Sasuke and Sakura left the mall leaving Ino, Tenten and Naruto grinning, Hinata and Shikamaru smiling, Neji smirking and Karin sulking.

"Gomen Sasuke on imposing to you," apologized Sakura. "I can really go back alone to my room."

Sasuke flicked his finger softly on Sakura's forehead. "You're still the same Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Come on, I'll carry you back to your room."

"No need Sasuke. I might make Karin jealous."

"You're annoying as ever. Aren't we best of friends Sakura?"

'That was before' Sakura didn't know what to do or say so she just scratched her head in frustration. "Ano…" 

"Come on or do I need to scoop you up?"

"Iie. I'll let you carry me already," said Sakura. "Only in piggyback style."

"Hn."

* * *

What do you think?  
In Chapter 2, I honestly had Orochimaru as my first choice for the dorm manager but he may not suit the role.  
Please review. 


End file.
